


Taking Orders

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Harrington, self-proclaimed babysitter of the year, tries to be a good friend (friend?) to Billy Hargrove. You know, keep him alive and all that. Just casual stuff.Oneshot/drabble





	Taking Orders

How did Steve end up in this situation. He was regretting this if he was going to be honest. Billy Hargrove was literally the biggest piece of work there was in existence. But he'd found out about the Upside Down, and in order for him to be useful and at the same time survive, he'd need someone to at least explain a little bit. 

"There's monsters," Steve was saying right now. "Sometimes things are rough. A lot of people have died already." That was the short version of it. 

Billy rose an eyebrow. "Shit."

"Yeah." That was putting it lightly. Steve ran a hand through his hair a little anxiously. Even after all of this time he still worried about the kids, and Nancy and Jonathan. They were in constant danger. "So in order to help out, and still be careful? You need to listen to people, man. Me. Or Nancy and Jonathan. Or Hopper and Joyce Byers." 

"I ain't listenin' to a fucking cop." Billy snapped. 

"Well then you're gonna--"

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight." Billy leaned forward a little bit at the table they were sitting at. On instinct, Steve leaned away. "I take orders from just one person: me."

"...it's a wonder you're still alive." Steve muttered. 

Despite himself, Billy snorted. If he wanted to help, really wanted to, he'd have to get his shit together. 


End file.
